


Love You Forever

by Sevensmommy



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey/Hallie 100 Drabbles. I know this isn't a really huge fan favorite pairing on CF but it was the reason for me watching well them and Severide lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I plan to write more of them. I have one I am working on beside this one plus I want to do a Kelly Severide and OFC. I am not a fan of Gabby Dawson but if I write her at all I will try and not kill her to much cause I know she has a good fan base. I don't watch this show anymore since they killed Hallie off so any mistakes I make or mine lol
> 
> Please read and review this but if you don't like Hallie or Hallie/Casey please be kind and remember we all have our favorties

Drabble 1

Broken

Casey knew he had broken Hallie one too many times but as he sat by her bedside praying she would live though this terrible orderly she was going though he couldn’t help but realize that if he was granted this prayer he would have a lot of work a head of him to show that he would change his ways and never take Hallie for granted again. Hallie was the one true love of his life and Casey would never let her go again not if he could help it.

Drabble 2

Belong

Hallie had always knew she belonged with Casey but somewhere along the way to forever ever after Casey had started to forgot that and now she wondered it forever was really possible. How can love that is meant to be so hard to have and you have to fight so hard for it. Hallie has wanted to for so long to just forget him and move on with someone who would put her first but she just can’t and that means she has been at this stand still for so long just waiting for Casey to wake up and realize what they have means everything.

Drabble 3

Soft

Casey couldn’t get over how soft Hallie’s skin felt against his and it never failed to surprise him. At night when Casey is in bed he lays there and thinks about what it was like to have her in his arms and her body against his. Now that is all the memories he has of her and he pray’s to god that he will get another chance with her cause she is and always be his one true love.

Drabble 4

Alive

Hallie was alive and that was all Casey could have hoped for right now. When he thinks about what she was like when he found her in that fire it makes him want to scream and go after the person or person’s who started that fire but then he looks at Hallie just laying on this bed and he knows she would rather him be with her then out there chasing down the people who did this to her though he can’t help but wonder if it was Volt that had something to do with this.

Drabble 5  
Scarred  
Casey knows that Hallie will hate the fact that her face and body is so scared but he also knows that he is just glade it didn’t come out a totally different path. She is alive and the dr’s think that she might wake up on time now for that he could not be happier about. He will love her for the rest of his life rather she is scarred or not. He plans to marry her as soon as he can convince her to get married.


	2. Drabble 6-10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this fic please please leave reviews and likes ty

Drabble 6

Burn

Hallie woke up and she hurt all over but couldn't figure out why but then as fast as she woke up so did her memories and she remembered the fire and being trapped in it. It was then that she realized she had burns all over her body. She looked over to her side and saw Casey was there. He was sleeping on her hand and she knew she needed to wake him up. She moved her hand and saw that woke him up cause he jumped and then he looked up at her. That was when she saw he was had tears in his eyes. He gave her a wattery smile and then kissed her hand and pushed the button to let them know she was awake.

Drabble 7

Loved

Hallie always knew she loved Casey and at times she even knew he did but lately it had not been often but after hearing what had happened and how Casey hadn't lefted her side since she got here she knew he loved her 100 percent. I mean how many women can say that their boyfirends are willing to stay with them even after a fire took most of their bodies. She was just glad she wouldn't have to lose any limbs and that with a few surgeries she would be up and back to her old self.

Drabble 8

Hold

Casey wanted to hold her so bad but knew he couldn't because it would hurt her too bad. He just settled for holding her hand and being glad she was alive. He knew that she didn't love being in bed and not able to do anything so he went and got her books and magaizines so he could read them to her and once she could hold things and not hurt he would be holding her as much as he can and thank god that he didn't take her from him.

Drabble 9

I Know

"I know you love me Casey." Hallie heard Gabby Dawson say to Casey one morning outside her door.  
"You don't know anything Dawson. Least of all that I love you. How can I when my heart belongs to Hallie? I use to think of you as a friend but that is long gone now that I see what you do. How can you think I want you when I nearly lost Hallie who by the way is sleeping right in that room behind me." Casey told Dawson in as quite as a voice he could cause he didn't want to wake up Hallie.  
That was the moment Hallie knew she didn't have to worry about Gabby Dawson trying to steal Matt from her cause he was hers for good and she loved that.

Drabble 10

Revenge

If there is one thing Hank Voight knows it is revenge. He knows how much it can cost someone to want the person pay for hurting someone they love and what it happens if the law doesn't go the right way. He knows about it so much that he felt it was he place to talk to Casey about how he should let the law work. Yea he may have giving Casey a hard time for not letting his son off like he wanted but he didn't want to see a good guy like Casey lose his job for going after the bad guy when he could do it for him and Hallie.


	3. Drabble 11/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I am sitting here on my bed sick with a really bad cold that has left me with out talking for a couple of days I realize I can catch up on some of my fanfics lol. I hope to have more of this series to update 2morrow but as I have to write a few more so I can stay ahead of the game for you guys lol. I hope you enjoy this update and please as always leave me kudos and reviews as they always cheer me up.

Drabble 11

Perfection

It has been 2 months now since the fire that nearly took Hallie from him and Casey can still look at her like she is perfection. They say love sees knows no bonds and he never heard more truer words. Yes Hallie is perfect to him and he will never ever believe anything less then that.

Drabble 12

Erratic

Hallie wakes at least once a night with an erratic heart beat that is caused by nightmares. She knows she is safe but most of the time it doesn't clam her down unless Casey is there to talk her down. She wonders if this will be what the rest of her life will be like but then she thinks if it is that way she knew Casey would do whatever she needed him to do even if he loses a lot of sleep casue of it.

Drabble 13

Free

today was the Fourth of July and that day never really meant as much to her as some but as she lays here in bed after having at least three surgries since waking up she wonders if this is what being free meant to so many people. She had sent Casey to the station picnick for a bit so he can be with his friends and family. Yes she decideds this must be what it means to be free and she never loved that feeling or this day more.

Drabble 14

Writers Choice word

Love

Casey had never really understood the word Love even as a young kid. That all changed the day Hallie came into his life. He knew that without a doubt he would love her for the rest of his life. He couldn't wait to ask Hallie to marry him again but he would wait till she is at least out of the hospital and he can make it really romantic.

Drabble 15

Odds and Ends

There is still many odds and ends left before the doctor's was willing to let Hallie out of the hospital and Hallie knew that batter then anyone what that was being a doctor herself. She wonders if she would still be able to do the job she loves so much. She also wonders if she is ever willing going to want to do that job ever again. Only time would be able to tell and at this point it feels like that will be in another life time.


End file.
